The Dragon, The Mage and Her Wardrobe
by cleathe eniesse vesper-cahill
Summary: When Natsu suddenly decides that it's time Lucy had a "little" wardrobe change; as it turns out, a lot more than that changes. Natsu X Lucy ONE-SHOT!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I own Narnia from which the title was inspired.

For my brother whose** birthday** is two days away.

**September 18, 2002**

* * *

_**The Dragon, the Mage, and Her Wardrobe**_

"Luce!"

She turned around to see a panting and very much sweaty dragon slayer waving and smiling toothily. It's a surprise Happy wasn't there.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Why weren't you at the guild?" he said, ignoring her question completely, looking very . . . stern which is kinda weird.

"I-I had other things to do besides watch the two of you try to kill each other." She said. "Hey, I don't even owe you an explanation in the first place!"

"Yes you do!" He insisted "You're a part of MY team, right?"

She sighed, giving up. "Whatever. I really gotta go now."

Before he could say anything, she was on the way to her apartment carrying a bunch of shopping bags. Hey, why hadn't he noticed it before? Scratching his head, he caught up with her.

"Hey, Luce-"

"Leave me alone."

"-want some help in that?"

She stopped on her tracks and without a warning, dumped the bags on Natsu.

"HEY!"

"What?!" she said, trying to look as innocent as possible. "You said you wanted to help."

"I never knew they were THIS heavy. Why do you need to have so many clothes anyway?"

"Because they're essential to a girl, Natsu." She opened the door and they stepped in.

"Thanks for the help. If you could just stash them there, you can leave." She motioned to the space near the couch.

"Nah. I think I'll just stay here for a while."

The blonde who just threw herself on the bed looked at Natsu exasperatedly. "Look, I'm exhausted right now and DEFINITELY not in the mood to play silly games with you Natsu. So if you could just leave-"

"I'm not leaving." he said with finality that shocked Lucy. Their eyes locked. Minutes passed and no one seemed to think of looking away. Then, Lucy's eyebrow twitched.

"Fine, do whatever you want! You never listen to me anyway." She finally snapped, turning her back on him.

Something tugged at Natsu's conscience. _'Maybe she really meant what she said.' _He stood up.

"Uhm, Luce? I think I'll be going now." No response. He circled the bed until his gaze fell upon her sleeping face_. 'Boy, she really is tired. Maybe I shouldn't wake her up.'_ He was about to leave when her closet creaked open.

He looked at it. It seemed to invite him to take a peek. _'Just a little peek'_ it seemed to call out to him. He looked at Lucy who was still asleep then to the closet then back to Lucy again. Then finally, he slowly inched his way to the cabinet and slowly, VERY slowly, opened the door. He jaw-dropped. He never imagined this vast quantity of clothing could possibly fit in a, to the looks of it, cramped space. He recovered from shock and began to examine each one.

He doesn't give much thought to what Lucy wears during their jobs or whenever she's at the guild. No, not at all. That is, not until now. He held up one which looked like nothing more than a lingerie.

"I can't believe it's only now that I noticed how . . . skimpy her outfits looked like." He said then "practically" jumped out the window.

* * *

Lucy rubbed her eyes and looked around. _'He's gone, thank goodness.'_ She stood up and walked over the shopping bags then noticed something. _'I don't remember buying this.'_ She thought while picking up the package sitting on the corner. Lifting the lid, she gasped in surprise.

* * *

The guild is on its usual clamour when a certain fire mage stepped in. One by one, heads started to turn.

"What the hack happened to you, boy?" Master Makarov asked him.

He just grinned and took a seat. "Well-"

The door suddenly burst open, revealing Lucy Heartfilia donning a dress that made the girls flock around her.

Everyone was in awe.

"Lucy, you look wonderful!"

"Where did you get this?"

"I want one for me!"

She couldn't blame them. She fell in love with it the first time she saw it, too. It was a dark blue halter dress with gold trimmings near the hem of her bodice. A quite intricate design occupied the front. She can tell that it took the seamstress an awful lot of time to finish it. Just then, she spotted the pink-head wearing a smug smile on his lips while looking at her. He was wearing a similar ensemble, though the patterns on his were a bit more masculine, with his precious scarf around his neck._ 'He looks . . . cute' _she deliberately shook the thought off of her head._ 'No, he was entirely breathtaking' _She made her way towards him and plopped on the nearest seat.

She let a sweet smile grace her features. "Thanks."

He blushed and looked away. "For what?"

She scoffed. "Modesty doesn't look good on you, Natsu." He gave her a puzzled look.

"I know it's from you. Well, who else would leave a package on my window? I mean, thank goodness it didn't fall off."

"Hey, I tied it with a string so it wouldn't!"

"Tsk, tsk. See, it really was you!" She triumphantly smiled. And everyone snickered.

Natsu blushed.

"Thanks again." To her guild mates' shock, she planted a kiss on his cheek. She laughed, amused by his reaction.

Natsu was as red as ever when she stood up. Seeing that Natsu would probably do nothing, they turned their heads to what they were previously doing. Even Lucy turned and was about to go when he caught her wrist.

She was caught off guard when Natsu pulled her in and surprisingly kissed her. And no, not on the cheek. Yes. He, the densest dragon slayer alive, was kissing the smoking hot celestial mage. You can imagine how horrified everyone was when they realized what was happening. Even Mira, who was grinning ear-to-ear, had to rub her eyes to prove that she wasn't seeing things.

Natsu had his hands on either side of Lucy's hips and the latter conveniently wrapped her arms on his neck. Loke (I honestly don't know how he got there) almost had a heart attack when Lucy's hands began running through the salamander's hair as the latter's own hand was caressing the blonde's bare back. It was a fierce kiss; each one battling for dominance. To think that he was _actually_ doing it right! The rest either has their mouth hanging agape or their eyes as wide as plates when the two finally broke away, panting.

Embarrassed, she shot him a menacing glare but Natsu just smirked at her. "What? I can't help myself."

That earned another blush from her. After recovering from shock, Everyone cheered for the new couple. Then,

_**SLAM!**_

Their attention turned to the newcomers collectively, Team Natsu (minus Lucy and Natsu, of course).

"Hey, why is everyone wearing silly grins?" Gray was puzzled. "And what's up with the matchy-matchy couple clothes?"

The two looked at each other with a meaningful glint on their eyes. "Well, we just wanted a bit of wardrobe change." With that, Natsu casually swung his arm around Lucy's shoulder; a gesture that left the almighty Titania stuttering for words, Juvia crying a fountain of tears, and Gray and Happy wide-eyed and jaw-dropping.

Erza was the first to recover. "Congratulations, you two." She turned to Lucy. "So, does this mean you'll be sporting less revealing clothes from now on?"

The celestial mage glanced at her boyfriend who was now beaming with happiness.

"I'll try." The answer got Erza's brow arching. "You see, I don't have much dresses like this-"

"Let's go, then." Now it was Lucy's turn to arch her brow. "We just got paid from the job we took, I'll treat you to shopping."

"Hey, wait! What did you say? A Job? Why did you go without us?" Natsu butted in.

"Shut it, Ash-brain!"

"You wanna go, Stripper?"

They looked menacingly at each other, ready to strike when the two females dragged them by the ears.

"O-ouch, Luce."

"Let go, Erza!"

"Gray-sama, wait for Juvia!"

"Natsu, I'll help you!"

With that, the door slammed shut.

. . .*Sigh* It's Fairy Tail, alright.

* * *

**So, how did it sound? I think it's some sort of nonsense. Sorry I didn't give you enough details to picture out some stuff.**


End file.
